Victorious Love
by Antoonio
Summary: Victorious 5 years later from the current show, where love and romance intensifies with love triangles and drama
1. Chapter 1

**Victorious Love**

**Chapter I**

**Beck's Wrong Turn**

(Jade, Cat, Robbie and Andre waiting for Tori and Beck at LAX Airport)

**Jade-** I'm usually not this happy, but today it's an exception! I'm so excited to see Beck again, it's been so long I actually missed him…

**Andre-** Jade they were only out for 5 days (Laughs) but I do understand your euphoria…which by the way…it scaring me

**Cat-** (giggles) I never seen you so happy Jade, you must be so excited to see Beck after 5 days…

**Jade- **I guess so… (Blushing) I actually I miss giving him orders…so yeah

**Robbie-** well I am excited to see Tori, she so pretty…

**Andre- **man I wish I could have went to Barcelona! I heard it's beautiful over there, especially the girls (laughs)

(From the distance Tori and Beck are visible, they both look serious)

**Jade- **Beck! (runs towards him and hugs him)

**Beck- **whoa hehe…I never seen you like this Jade!

**Jade- **and its going to be the last time you will ever see me like this (she smiles and kisses Beck)

**Tori- **(she looks at Jade and Beck kissing and looks away)

**Andre, Cat, Robbie- **Tori!

**Tori- **Hey guys! I'm so happy to see you (gives a group hug)

**Robbie- **How was Barcelona? Did you took pictures? Did you bring souvenirs?

**Cat- **Tori! Did you bring Pedro's jersey?

**Andre-** Did you brought what I asked for?

**Tori-** Oh my god you guys (giggles) calm down I brought everything you guys requested, it seems you guys are happy for the things I brought and not because of me

**Andre-** you know that is not true… so did you bring me that Catalan-English dictionary?

**Tori- **Andre! (Smacks Andre in his shoulder gently)

(Exiting LAX Airport in a car, everyone is talking except for Beck, as Jade notice that something is wrong with him as she watches him day dream quietly)

**Jade- **something wrong?

**Beck-** Huh?...no, nothing… (Looks out the window) …why?

**Jade- **you haven't spoke to me ever since you arrive, actually you haven't spoken to anyone at all…

**Beck- **well …I did say hi to the guys…

**Jade- **yeah… I guess so….umm…did something wrong happened in Barcelona?

**Beck- **huh? Why would you ask that?

**Jade- **well…because… (she thinks of Beck not speaking to Tori at all ever since their arrival)…never mind its stupid…

**Beck-** oh…ok… (he looks at Jade, and when he sees Jade is looking at the other way, he stares at Tori while she speaks to Andre and the rest of the guys)

**Tori- …**and I also learned how to say I love you in Catalan…you say it like this "T'estimo" (she pauses, and looks back and catches Beck staring at her, as they both stare each other momentarily, until she couldn't hold longer and looked away to keep on talking about her experience in Barcelona)

**Cat- **where did you learned how to say I love you in Catalan Tori?

**Tori- **I…. (she hesitates) I learned it from the Catalan-English Dictionary! (she giggles nervously)

**Beck- **are you sure?

**Tori- **what? ( as she looks at Beck)

**Jade- **what do you mean?

**Beck-** never mind…

(Everyone goes silent until Cat speaks up)

**Cat- **I love that phrase…"t'estimo" it sounds so romantic, I wish Pedro could said that to me (giggles)

**Robbie- **Cat! Who is Pedro?

**Cat- **Pedro is a soccer player! He plays for FC Barcelona… tee hee hee…he so cute

**Tori- **yeah! Soccer is very serious over there in Spain, that's their main sport, I actually went to see a soccer match in their stadium… it was very exciting!

**Andre- **okay guys, I'm going to drop each of you at your homes, I have to write some lyrics tomorrow at the studio...

(Andre leaves everyone else at their houses except for Tori as he drives toward her home to drop her as well)

**Tori- **Andre can I tell you something?

**Andre-** yeah…of course what is it?

**Tori- **I think I fell in love with Beck…

(Victoria stares at Andre after she confesses to Andre her feelings for Beck, and in the background she hears Andre saying something, something incomprehensible as she keeps staring at him trying to figure out what he's trying to say)

**Andre- **Tori! Tori! are you okay?

**Tori- **huh? what? (she realizes that she was day dreaming and never mentioned her love for Beck at all)

**Andre- **you were gonna tell me something...I'm all ears... what is it?

**Tori- **oh...I was going to say...(she thinks whether she should tell Andre about her feelings for Beck) oh yeah, I just wanted to say how much I missed you, I had so much fun in Barcelona but I truly missed you guys, I just wish we all could have went to Barcelona instead of me and Beck...

**Andre- **well you could have lost that talent contest and stayed here with us (laughs)

**Tori- **yeah...if i could go back on time I would definitely lose that contest on purpose...

(Andre confused, for what Tori said when she mentioned that last statement)

**Andre-** what? what you talking about Tori, did something bad happen in Barcelona for you to say that? if so tell me...what is it? what happened?

**Tori- **no nothing...I was just home sick that's all... bu other than that I had a lot of fun over there... it wasn't the same without you guys...

**Andre-** haha yeah I know how it feels to be away from your family and friends for a while...but its normal...

(Andre arrives Tori's home and dropped her off, as both says their good byes)

(The following day)

**Tori- **(calls Beck early in the morning, as Beck answers the phone)...hey...

**Beck- **hey Tori...

**Tori- **ummm I...

**Beck- **its okay Tori, you don't have to say anything really...we just gonna forget what happened...besides it didn't even mean anything at all...right?

**Tori- **…I don't know

**Beck- **(sighs) you know what we did is wrong, that kiss should have never happened...besides I can't do this to Jade...she doesn't deserve this..

**Tori- **I know...

**Beck-...**

**Tori- **do you still feel the same way as I do now? The same way when you told me you loved me in Catalan (giggles)

**Beck-** Tori...please...I know I was the one who made the move...and yes I still feel the same way...but its wrong and we both know this...I can't betray Jade like that. we've been together for so long...and the worst part was is that I thought she was the one for me...the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with, I was also planning to buy her a wedding ring and propose to her after the trip...but now how could I?, I'm not sure anymore if she's the one...not after what happened between us...its just so confusing...I'm so confused right now...I don't know what to do or what to think...

**Tori- **Beck! don't think I don't feel terrible about this...I feel awful thinking about that every time I think of Jade...but my love for you now its getting stronger and stronger...and... I just want to be with you...I always admired you for who you are...but I was tricking myself ...it wasn't admiration I felt for you...it was love...I wanted to cover that...I wanted to avoid that but...when you told me that you love me I realized that I had always been in loved with you ever since the first day we met at Hollywood Arts...

**Beck-** Tori...I have to go...(Hangs up without saying good bye)...what have I done...I'm so stupid...I'm an idiot...


	2. Chapter 2

**Victorious Love**

**Chapter II**

**The Doubt**

(Jade working on her new play, she's writing but at the same time she is unfocused…she thinks of Beck and she reminds herself how much she loves him)

**Jade-** (Thinking to herself)…he's an amazing guy, how lucky I am to have him for so long, he must be the one…maybe not….naaah…if he wasn't the one... our relationship wouldn't last this long, he's definitely the one for me I know it!

(Her co-worker comes in finding Jade distracted)

**Amber- **Hey Jade, how's it going? When you going to finish?

**Jade- **Oh yeah…I'll be done in no time! It's going to be great the plot is brilliant, we going to hit the jackpot with this!

**Amber- **you don't know how excited I am, I am pretty sure Lola is going to love it and it would be the best show ever at this theater (giggles in excitement)….oh by the way how's Beck?

**Jade- **he's great! He came back two days ago and brought me a lot of stuff from Spain a lot of souvenirs, he even went to a theater in Barcelona and filmed me a whole show called "El sopar dels Idiotes'' I didn't understand one single word but somehow it did manage to make me laugh (giggles)

**Amber- **Oh wow how sweet from him! Oh yeah and what does "El sopar dels idiotes" means?

**Jade- **well…Beck told me that it means "the dinner with the idiots" (giggles) …it was a comedy really hilarious indeed

**Amber- **awww how funny! And I love the Spanish language it's so sexy, I always wanted to learn Spanish but I am not really good at learning a whole new language…

**Jade-** actually it's not Spanish…

**Amber- **no? Then what is it? I thought Spanish was the official language over there?

**Jade- **it is! But they have their own language, it's called Catalan, its similar to Spanish, they only use it in Catalonia

**Amber- **I see…. Ummm Jade? I don't want to a party pooper or something like that but aren't you worried that Beck spent a whole week with Tori, and perhaps…MAYBE something happen between them…

**Jade- **what are you trying to say? Are you really asking me this?

**Amber- **Jade you know I love you with all my soul, and this is exactly why I am telling you this…Barcelona is a romantic city and you know in that type of environment…you'll kinda get carried away with it…

**Jade- **I really not in the mood now to discuss this with you Amber, ummm so yeah!... (Jade gathers her stuff and prepares to leave)… I'm just going to go home, I am really tired and I want to get some sleep…bye!

(Jade steps out of the room in a rush, she wants to be alone…to think about what Amber said…she suddenly reminds herself the awkward behavior from both Beck and Tori when they arrived to LAX Airport… she never saw this behavior from them before…she is now determined to find out what happened between both of them! Find out the truth! To find out if something between them really happened, Jade starts to panic)

**Jade- **(thinking to herself) NO! It's obvious I am overreacting (giggles nervously) Beck is not that type of guy! He's sweet and he loves me, it's a fact and I know it…but he is not perfect… even though I think he is… he's just human… and humans makes mistakes…that is the one single and unique and probably the most hated flaw that we humans have…that we make mistakes… but Beck is an honest person, even if he committed the mistake of cheating on me, he would have told me by now…that is one of his strongest virtues and he can't hold a lie… especially if its about me getting hurt… then again if he, as a human makes mistakes…he could make another mistake by not telling me the truth…

I'm over analyzing this to much…it's ridiculous… I know Beck would never do this to me... Amber knows beck for a couple of months she doesn't really know him… she is just talking about men in general… my Beck is unique…I know it…


	3. Chapter 3

**Victorious Love**

**Chapter III**

**How Love Began Part 1**

(One week earlier)

**Jade- **Beck! We got to go! We have to be at the airport at least 1 hour before the flight!

**Beck- **I know I know, just let me find my passport, I swear I left it on top of the fridge…is not there anymore!

**Jade- **well find it! We have 50 minutes before the flight takes off and from here to the airport is 20 minutes away!

**Beck- **yeah that's what I'm doing Jade! I just can't find it!... (Beck's cell phone rings) … its Tori! She's asking where I am at! what should I say? That I am on the way over there?

**Jade- **I don'tknow Beck! Why you asking me? (Runs with Beck luggage outside towards the car)

**Beck-** where in the world I left my passport? (he looks for it around the kitchen) JAAAAADEEE I know I left my passport on top of the fridge! Are you sure you didn't took it?

**Jade- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Just keep looking!

**Beck-** okaaaay! it has to be around here…Jaaaadeeeee! I can't find it can you help me find it please! I'm desperate over here (Beck's cell phone rings again) oh my gaaaawd…its Tori again…she texted that I have to be there now!

(Jade annoyed runs like a gazelle towards the kitchen to help Beck to find his missing passport)

**Jade- **Okay Beck where do you say you left it?

**Beck- **I left it on top of the fridge, with my ticket..

**Jade- **well if you left it there it HAS to be there..

**Beck- **well…its not

(Jade heads towards the fridge, she takes a peek on top of it, she moves a box of cereal aside)

**Beck- **where could it be?

**Jade- **(irritated she looks at Beck) Beck…

**Beck- **what?

**Jade- **did you look on top of the fridge?

**Beck- **Jade! I did and its not there...

**Jade- **are you sure?

**Beck- **oh my gaaawd Jade I checked it like a gazillion times… its not there…

**Jade- **(Jade waves what it seems to be a passport along with a ticket in front of Beck's face) what the hell Beck are you serious? It was right there! Behind a cereal box!

**Beck- **Jade…baby…I swear to gawd that I looked and I didn't see it at all…

**Jade- **lets just hurry and get there okay? (she rushes towards the car with beck)

(Beck with his passport and ticket with him heads towards the airport with Jade, when they arrive they see Tori along with Cat and Robbie.)

**Tori- **are you nuts! The flight it's going to take off in 23 minutes and you still haven't checked in your luggage Beck!

**Cat-** you better hurry up, you still have a chance to make it

(Running against time Beck somehow manage to check in his luggage and everything else that needed to be done right before boarding the plane)

**Tori- **okay guys, its time to board the plane (giggles) we are going to Spain the land of Flamenco and Bull fighting, not that I am in favor of bullfighting…

**Robbie- **you guys are so lucky! I wish I could go to Spain, I heard it's beautiful! Which city you going to anyways?

**Beck- **we are going to Barcelona

**Cat- **Barcelona! Oh Tori can you get me Pedro's jersey 3?

**Tori- **who?

**Cat- **Pedro is a soccer player who plays for FC Barcelona, he so petit and adorable

**Tori- **well okay!

**Jade- **(to Beck) hey baby…I am definitely going to miss you

**Beck- **not as much as me, everyday that you are not with me would be like a knife cutting me deeper and deeper

**Jade- **that sounds great (giggles) I'm kidding…just have fun over there…its not everyday you get to go to Barcelona…

**Beck- **I will… (he kisses Jade)

**Cat- **I think its time to board the plane guys (she looks sad as if she is about to cry)

**Tori- **I'm going to miss you guys… and make sure you say good bye to Andre that I'm going to miss him too (Andre is recording his songs at a studio) (at Cat) aww Cat, I'll bring you that jersey I promise, don't cry… you going to make me cry (laughs)

**Robbie- **guys go! They waiting for you (smiles)

(they give their good byes along with group hugs, emotional as if they are never going to see each other again…Tori and Beck boards the plane while the rest of the gang just stares as they leave…suddenly Beck opens his eyes…Beck looks up and sees Jade staring at him)

**Jade- **you look like you were on another planet…

**Beck-** oh yeah…I was thinking about something…

**Jade- **what?

(at that moment Beck looks at her, and turns away thinking for an answer…Beck was remembering the day that he left to Barcelona with Tori a week ago…the day where everything started, the day where his love for Tori began)

**Beck- **oh it was nothing really…

**Jade- **hmm…okay…(she looks down towards the floor while she sits on the couch next to Beck, she looks up to him and says…) I love you..

**Beck- **(he looks at Jade and smiles) me too

(at that moment, he felt guilty, he felt guilty for what he have done to Jade and the lie he just told her…he felt the need to tell her the truth, but he couldn't…he simply closed his eyes and went to sleep)

_**Hey guys, I did this chapter in a hurry, I personally don't think it was that good but hopefully you like it and if not I'll definitely change it for a better one**_

_**Anyways I hope to see your reviews soon**_

_**Bye! lol**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Victorious Love**

**Chapter IV**

**How Love Began Part 2**

(Tori and Cat at the mall)

**Tori- **Hey Cat I think those shoes are gorgeous! What you think?

**Cat- **Oh my god I love them! They're so cute

**Tori- **I know right! I wonder how much it cost because I really want to have them to show off at the party (giggles)

**Cat- **you should totally get it, it would look so nice on you…

**Tori- **yes…I'm pretty sure they will…lets go try them on!

(Tori and Cat goes inside the store, while Tori is trying on the shoes…)

**Cat- **oh wow! You should definitely get those! They look gorgeous tee hee

**Tori- **yep its official, these shoes are going to be mine yay! (She stands up and and walks towards the cashier with Cat)... Aren't you gonna buy anything?

**Cat- ** no not really, I haven't seen anything that catches my attention (as she looks away in search of shoes that she might like and buy as well until she remembers to say something to Tori) oh Tori! I forgot to say something to you!…

**Tori- **What is it?

**Cat- **THANK YOU SO MUCH for Pedro's jersey I love it! I wear it every time I go to bed (giggles)

**Tori- **awww, you are welcome…you really do admire him don't you?

**Cat- **I do! I wish I was there, he's so awesome…hey so you haven't told me anything about your trip at Barcelona… (winks at Tori)

**Tori- **what you talking about, didn't I tell you yesterday all the things we did, all the malls we visited not to mention that soccer match I went to see of FC Barcelona where your beloved Pedro plays for (smiles)

**Cat- **well yeah but… you haven't told me with …more specific details (smiles back as she elbows Tori gently in her shoulder)

**Tori- **what do you mean?

**Cat- **well you know…guys, any cute Spanish guys you met over there…

**Tori- **ummmm

**Cat-** aw come one you must have met some cute guy over there, you were there for a whole week!

**Tori-** no…not really, but I certainly saw many cute guys over there…

**Cat- **really?

**Tori-** well… (kinda smiles)

**Cat- **I can see that smile… I know you met someone over there… I can tell (giggles while she tickles Tori ribs)

**Tori- **Oh my god Cat! (Laughs) stop tickling me!

**Cat-**I won't stop until you tell me about your prince charming

(Tori thinking whether she should tell Cat what happen between her and Beck during their trip at Barcelona)

**Tori-** (thinking to herself) what would she think if I told her that the "my prince charming" is Beck? What will she say about that? She'll probably think I'm a horrible person or even worse… tell Jade everything…

(Tori arrives at the Hotel with Beck)

**Beck- **wow this place is amazing!

**Tori- **I know! I'm so excited I'm going to take tons and tons of pictures and post it at the so everyone could see where the hotel we are staying at

**Beck- **yeah… you do that while I break my back taking our entire luggage to our rooms okay?

**Tori- **okay! Bye! (Runs off to take pictures)

(Beck walks towards the front desk to get their keys)

**Front Desk Agent- **Muy Buenos Dias! Bienvenido a Barcelona!

**Beck- **um (laughs) I don't speak Spanish sorry…

**Front Desk Agent- **oh really? But you look Spanish, anyways I apologize Sir

**Beck- **oh its cool I don't mind

**Front Desk Agent- **well welcome to Barcelona! How may I help you?

(Beck request two rooms for him and Tori, unfortunately the hotel only have one room left, Beck calls Tori to let her know their situation)

**Tori- **what? Only one room left? But I thought we reserved for two rooms?

**Front Desk Agent- **yes and I am very sorry for this but unfortunately one of our guest extended their stay at this hotel and the room where he is staying was the one you reserved…once again I am deeply sorry

**Tori- **oh my god Beck! What are we going to do?

**Beck- **I don't know… we can't share a room together…

**Front Desk Agent- **I'm sorry to interrupt… but where are the rest of you?

**Beck- **excuse me? The rest of us?

**Front Desk Agent-** yes sir, you said you wanted two rooms but I only see you and your girlfriend, where are the others?

(Beck freezes while Tori blushes and giggles)

**Beck- **actually it's just us, just the two of us!

**Front Desk Agent- **I don't understand… why you don't want to be with your beautiful girlfriend in the same room?

**Tori- **(giggles) um… yeah… we are not a couple actually… we're just friends

**Front Desk Agent- ** Oh (laughs) I am so sorry for this misunderstanding…I did not know, unfortunately we only have one room left, but what we can do is this… as soon we get a vacant room ready we'll give you a call and let you know

**Beck- **yeah that sounds good…right?

**Tori- **yeah! Sounds good to me

(The Front desk agent gives the keys to Beck)

**Front Desk Agent- **Enjoy your stay at the Hotel Arts Barcelona and if you need anything! Anything at all don't hesitate to call me, my name is Xavier and I will be here to serve you

**Beck- **Thank you very much Xavier!

**Tori- **(looking at a Spanish-English dictionary) Gracias Muchas Xavier

**Xavier- **(giggles because the correct way to say thank you is Muchas Gracias) con mucho gusto Señorita Vega (with all my pleasure Miss Vega)

(Tori and Beck head towards the elevator and look at each other)

**Beck- **a couple? Us? Yeah right (laughs)

**Tori- **Oh my god I know…but Xavier seem like a really nice guy, and I love his accent, it's so exotic…

**Beck- **um I guess…

(At the room, Beck and Tori tries to figure out who is going to sleep on the floor and who would take the bed)

**Beck- **I am very sorry Tori but carrying the luggage by myself really had a bad impact on my back, its soar and I think I deserve to sleep in the bed tonight…

**Tori- **What? No way dude… as a man, you are supposed to be carrying the luggage, that's what a gentlemen do, and me as a lady I think I should sleep on the bed and you on the floor!

**Beck- **what? Ha! No way… let me propose something… since arguing on who is going to sleep on the bed will get us to nowhere I suggest we play...

**Beck and Tori- **Rock and Scissors!

**Tori- **I accept your challenge, we will play ten rounds and whoever wins the most will sleep on the bed and whoever loses… the loser!...you (points at Beck)… will sleep on the floor….deal?

**Beck- **deal!

(Well… you all know how this game works, Tori only managed to win one round and Beck…well he won the rest)

**Beck- **(tucking himself on the bed shaking his head while he looks at Tori' face) I just don't understand why you kept using eraser? Everyone knows there is no eraser in this game! Its rock, scissors and paper!

**Tori- **well I did not know that! I never played that stupid game before…

(Back at the shoe store, Tori smiles as she remembered the first night at the hotel with Beck)

**Tori- **you know what? I think I did meet my prince charming…

**Cat- **awww who was it? What was his name?

**Tori- **his name is not important… what's important is that I realized that after all this years… I finally know who is the man of my life…

**Hey guys sorry It took me so long to put part 2 but I was kind of busy, anyways I hope you like it and if its good enough please spread the word to others… the more readers the more motivation I have to keep writing =] thanks**

**Plz leave a review I would love to hear your opinions!**

**Chao!**


End file.
